Finding the Way
by Castlelover222
Summary: Finding the way about finding away to come to terms with who you are. It's going to be rated M so that everything I plan to cover in the upcoming chapters will be covered.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I'm back with a new story. A story I hope you guys enjoy! Is going to be a little different than the ones I have written before. But I hope you guys like it. Please no hating on the story. Please give helpful feedback, and if you do not like the content in my story please please please do not comment._**

 ** _DiSCLAIMER: the characters in this story are not mine!_**

"Mhm" Arizona moaned out as Callie pushed her more fully into the door of her apartment. "Calliope… We… Mhm… We need to stop"

"What? Why?" Callie asked as she pulled away and looked into the blondes beautiful eyes. "I thought you were enjoying where this was going?"

"Trust me, I am. I really, really am but um…" Arizona stuttered as she tried to think of what to say. "I think we should wait a little longer, make it special"

"We have waited." Callie said as she pulled back a little with her hands on the woman's hips. "We waited two months to be exact. How much longer are we going to have to wait?"

"I just…" Arizona signed as she looked into the woman's eyes. "I want to wait longer. You told me we can take this as slow as I wanted and I still want to wait before we take that final step you know?"

Callie sighs heavily as she looked at the woman. "Fine… We can wait" Callie said shaking her head. "But just know that I'm not going to wait forever." Callie said before kissing the woman's cheek. "I want to take that step with you… I want to kiss you all over and make you feel really, really good"

"And you will…" Arizona said swallowing hard, "Just not tonight. I'm not ready to take our relationship to the next level okay? Please respect that?"

Callie nodded her head as she kissed the woman's lips one last time before letting go completely. "It's getting late. I should head home"

"Okay" Arizona said with a smile. "Drive safe okay"

 **ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

"Again?" Teddy said as she watched her best friend walk into their apartment alone. "Arizona come on! I was really hoping that I would have a night alone to myself you know?"

"What were you going to do? Play with yourself?" Arizona asked as she grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked over to the couch. "I wasn't ready" Arizona shrugged as she took a large sip of beer. "She understood"

"But soon enough she won't understand" Teddy said shaking her head. "I don't understand. I mean she's hot, sexy, funny, smart. Why haven't you slept with her yet? You're getting all cranky and it's really putting our friendship at risk" Teddy said with a smirk as she looked at her friend. "So for the sake of our friendship please sleep with your girlfriend"

"Teddy!" Arizona groaned as she put her head on the back of the couch. "I could say the same thing about you. You haven't had sex in years"

"At least I have had sex" Teddy argued as she raised her eyebrow. "You're 24 years old and you're still a virgin!"

"Nothing is wrong with that! I haven't found the right person yet!" Arizona argued back. "And maybe Callie is the right person but maybe she isn't. I don't want to give my virginity to someone unless I'm sure it's the right person."

"You're such a girl!" Teddy said as she stood up and walked into their kitchen.

"It's a good thing I am one isn't it?" Arizona yelled as Teddy walked away. "Why can't you accept that I'm not ready? I want it to be special you know?"

"I do know. You have been telling me for the last two weeks" Teddy said rolling her eyes as she moved to sit next to the blonde on the couch. Her body turned so that she was facing the woman, her right leg tucked under herself.

"Just can we drop this?" Arizona pleaded as she looked away from the woman, "I'm really not in the mood to have this conversation again."

"Fine" Teddy said as she shook her head. "We can drop it for now" she said shaking her head. "But you are going to tell me sooner than later why you won't sleep with the woman. And it might as well be now. We don't have work tomorrow. We can drink. Just tell me" Teddy said with a smile as she brought her wine glass up to her lips to take a sip. "Are her boobs deformed or something?" Teddy asked making the blonde chuckle. "Oh no I got it, she has a mustache? You know the ones you can only see up close while you're kissing her?"

"No" Arizona said shaking her head as she bite the inside of her cheek for second. "She doesn't have deformed boobs or have a mustache" Arizona said as she adjusted herself so she was facing the other woman. "In fact it has nothing to do with her. It's more about me than her."

"Oh?" Teddy asked taken back from this information. "What do you mean? You're always seem like this amazingly confident woman when it comes to this kind of thing" Teddy said as she tilted her head.

"It's…" Arizona signed, "It's just… I'm not like most girls" Arizona said softly as she swallowed hard and looked away from the woman across from her on their couch.

"What do you mean?" Teddy said as she looked at the blonde.

"Teddy I… Well… How do I put this lightly… I um… I have a…" Arizona swallowed hard as she looked back at her best friend. "I have a penis"


	2. The Talk

_**What do you do when you're home alone and can't sleep? Write another chapter to your newest story! So far the reviews have been amazing! Thank you guys so much for the support!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: These characters are not mine!**_

Teddy's wine that was inside her mouth shot forward and landed on the blonde in front of her. "I'm so sorry!" Teddy said as she covered her mouth and shot up to grab her friend a napkin. "I just… I wasn't expecting that to come out of your mouth" Teddy said as she moved to sit back down.

"I wasn't expecting that to come out of you mouth either" Arizona said with a nervous chuckle as she began to wipe the wine off her face.

Teddy gave the woman a small smile as she tried to keep her eyes from moving down to the woman's crotch. "So… You… You have a penis?" Teddy asked awkwardly as the blonde finished cleaning up.

"Um… Yeah" Arizona said nodding her head.

"Like a full functioning penis?" Teddy asked as she looked at the woman.

"Fully functioning penis" Arizona said as she took a long chug of her beer. "Sperm and everything." Arizona looked away from the woman across from her.

"How have I not noticed that before?" Teddy asked as she shook her head, "How come you never told me?"

"Well… I… It's hard for me to talk about" Arizona honestly said as she shrugged. "I'm not a hundred percent comfortable in my own skin. I am a woman who has a penis." Arizona said with a shrug. "It's not really an easy thing to talk about Teds"

"I know" Teddy bite her lip as she looked at the woman. "But we have known each other for years. Been roommates for about five years now. How come I never noticed it before?"

"I don't wear the normal clothes women our age wear." Arizona honestly said as she looked at the woman. "I don't wear the tight, skinny jeans that you wear, I wear baggy ones That don't outline my... Or I don't wear bikinis when we go to the beach, or to the pool. I wear shorts that cover it up, and go down to around my knee." Arizona shrugged as she smiled at Teddy. "I have gotten used to hiding it, hiding it from my friends, strangers, my girlfriends… At least long enough before they want to have sex"

"You shouldn't have to hide who you are" Teddy said nodding her head. "Just because you have a penis doesn't make you any less of a woman." Teddy said seriously.

"Really?" Arizona raised her eyebrows as she looked at the woman. "Do you hear yourself when you talk or does the things you think just come out of your mouth like word vomit?" Arizona asked with a chuckle. "Of course me having a penis makes me less of a woman." Arizona said nodding her head.

"How?" Teddy wondered as she stood up and walked to get herself some more wine and grabbed the blonde another beer. "Just because you can stand peeing up?" Teddy asked as she looked at the woman from the kitchen. "Hell I do that sometimes does that make me a man?"

"Teddy" Arizona said as she looked over at the woman. "There's many things, like the fact that I don't get a period" Arizona said as she grabbed the beer her friend handed her as she sat back down on the couch. "Or the fact that I have can't have multiple orgasms"

"You poor thing!" Teddy gasped as she put her hand over her chest. "What does either of those things have to do with you not being a woman?" Teddy asked as she looked at the woman seriously. "I mean come on you have boobs. Like really good boobs. In fact, I am jealous of how good your boobs are"

"Thank you?" Arizona questioned as she looked at the woman. "I guess not many people are as accepting as you are. I'm really surprised at how well you are taking it" Arizona smiled as she looked at her friend.

"Just because you have a penis, doesn't change who you are" Teddy said honestly, "I mean, yeah I'm a little pissed you didn't tell me sooner. But I get it. It's a big thing to tell some." Teddy said with a smile before it falling as a thought occurred to her. "Is that why you haven't slept with Callie yet?"

"Yeah" Arizona nodded as she took a deep breath. "I usually would break it off with a woman sooner than this, so there wouldn't be a chance of us having sex, but I… I don't know… It's different with her"

"You like her!" Teddy said teasingly as she smirked at the woma. "You actually like her, you want to make sweet, sweet love with her and-"

"Alright yes" Arizona said as she took a sip of her beer. "I do. I do like her. I do want to make sweet, sweet love with her. But there is just one problem Teddy. I have a penis" Arizona said as she signed and slide down the couch.

"So?" Teddy asked as she looked at the woman. "Didn't you tell me once that she was bisexual? Doesn't that mean that she likes penis'?"

"Just because she is bisexual, and likes men penis', doesn't mean she will like my penis" Arizona said sadly as she took another sip of her beer.

"Isn't a penis just a penis?" Teddy wondered confused as she looked at the blonde. "How is your penis different from any man's penis?"

"Well for one… It's attached to a woman's body" Arizona said as she sat up straighter as she looked at the woman. "Usually when a penis is attached to a women it isn't so attractive anymore because it's not 'normal'" Arizona huffed as she put air quotes around the word normal.

"That's really stupid if you asked me" Teddy nodded as she took another sip of her wine.

"Well would you sleep with me" Arizona asked as she looked at the woman.

"What?" Teddy asked as she once again spit out her wine but this time it landed on the carpet. "Maybe I shouldn't have another more wine" Teddy said as she placed her wine glass on the coffee table.

"Maybe you shouldn't, we wouldn't want to stain anything else tonight" Arizona said with a chuckle as she took the napkin she used to clean her face and tried to wash up the win from the carpet. "Well… Would you?"

"Would I what?" Teddy asked as she tried to avoid the question.

"Sleep with me" Arizona said as she finished cleaning up the carpet and loved to sit against the couch again. "Would you?"

"I… Mean… If I was into females… I don't see why not?" Teddy said with a shrug. "I mean to me a penis is a penis"

Arizona chuckled as looked at the woman. "Thank you it means a lot to me"

"No problem" Teddy said with her own smile. "So what are you planning on doing? With Callie?"

"I guess I'll have to break up with her"


	3. The Break Up?

**_Alright everyone! I am so extremely happy that you guys like this story! It means the world to me! You have no idea! I have never posted so many chapters in two days before and I think tonight I might write one more :P_**

 ** _Disclamier: These characters are not mine!_**

"Hey there" Callie said as she walked into the coffee shop and saw her date. "You look lovely" Callie smiled as she leaned down and kissed the woman's cheek before moving to sit down across from the blonde. "Sorry I'm late, work decided to throw in an extra meeting that was-" Callie cut her sentence short as she looked across at the blonde. "What's wrong?"

"We… We um need to talk" Arizona said softly as she bite her lip nervously.

"Oh no that doesn't sound good" Callie said jokingly with a smile as she looked at the woman.

"Why don't you go get a cup of coffee?" Arizona suggested as she took a deep breath.

"Arizona… You're… You're scaring me. What's wrong?" Callie asked as she reached across the table and took the blonde's hand into her own. "Is everything alright?"

"No… No it's not" Arizona said honestly. "Callie… I don't think this is working out."

Callie looked at the blonde for a second, tilting her head to the right, confused as to what the woman meant. "What do you mean?" Callie wondered as she swallowed hard, a little afraid of the answer. "What do you mean it's not working out?"

"Us." Arizona said sadly as she felt the brunette's hands let go of hers. "I don't think we are working out"

"I…" Callie stuttered as she leaned back against the chair. "How come? Did I… Did I do something to-"

"No!" Arizona said cutting of the woman, "This is nothing to do with you. I promise. It's me"

"Oh so you're dumping me with the 'it's not you, it's me' line. A line that everyone knows really means 'it's not me, it's you'" Callie asked as she shook her head. "I can't believe this, I thought we were having fun. I thought you liked me?"

"I do!" Arizona said nodding her head. "I do like you. A lot."

"Then why are you dumping me?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde. "Why are you ending this if you like me?"

"It's…" Arizona bite her lip as she looked down at her hands. "It's complicated."

"Well then uncomplicate it for me" Callie said as she began to get upset. "Tell me why you are dumping me"

"I can't" Arizona said as she signed. "You would look at me the way everyone else look at me, and I would rather you hate me then for you to look at me like I'm disgusting" Arizona grabbed her purse as she stood up. "I'm sorry. I really enjoyed hanging out with you" Arizona said honestly, "I hope we can still be friends" Arizona said before taking off out of the coffee shop leaving Callie at the table.

'What the hell just happened?' Callie wondered as she watched the blonde run out the door.

 **ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

"So what happened again?" Callie's best friend asked as he looked at the woman who was on her third glass of wine.

"She dumped me Mark. That's all there is too it." Callie said as she downed her drink, and went to order another one. "She dumped me and wouldn't really explain to me why."

"I'm sorry Cal" Mark said softly as he rubbed the woman's back. "Maybe it's for the best. Maybe it wasn't meant to be?"

"Maybe" Callie said with a shrug as she looked around the bar they were at. "You think I could get someone to go home and sleep with me?" Callie asked as she tilted her head and looked at the woman straight across from her. "What about her?" Callie asked tilting her head towards the woman. "She looks like she is here alone. You think she's gay?"

"It's kind of hard to tell" Mark said as he looked at the woman Callie was talking about. "What color hair would you call that?" Mark asked raising his eyebrow.

"I would say that's like a reddish brown" Callie said with a shrug as the bartender brought her, her fourth drink. "But those eyes" Callie said as she smiled. "Those eyes can kill"

"I know. I love dating a woman who has either blue or green eyes, their emotions shine through the them" Mark said with a smirk. "Was that girly enough for you?"

"Yes" Callie said chuckling, "You are the perfect woman Mark"

"Well?" Mark asked as he looked at his friend. "Go ask her out."

"Ugh fine" Callie said with a shrug as she down the last of her wine. "I'm drunk enough that the answer no won't hurt" Callie scooted out of her chair and walked across the way to the woman. "Is this seat taken" Callie asked with a smile.

"Umm.. I guess not" the mysterious woman said with a smile of her own. "Go ahead"

"Can I buy you a drink?" Callie asked as she looked at the woman.

"Oh… I'm…" The woman stutter as she looked at Callie's smiling face. "Sure. Might as well" she said with a shrug.

"Can I get whatever this pretty lady is having, and a red wine for me please?" Callie asked the bartender before turning back to the woman. "So… What's your name beautiful"

"Teddy." The woman said with a smirk, "Teddy Altman and just to let you I'm waiting for a friend" the woman said smiling at the woman.

"Oh… I'm… I'm so sorry" Callie stuttered as she looked at the woman. "It was worth a shot. I guess. Never hurts to try right?" Callie said before hearing a voice she had come to love hearing.

"Sorry I'm late, there was traffic on the way over here and I- Callie?"

"Arizona?" Callie swallowed hard as she looked at the woma. I'm sorry… I'll just…" Callie said as she stood up. "It was nice meeting you Teddy" Callie said before walking away.

"So I'm guessing you broke up with her?" Teddy asked as she shook her head.

"How did you know that?" Arizona asked as she sat down next to the woman.

"She just came over and hit on me" Teddy said with a chuckle. "That's how I know."

"Seriously?" Arizona asked as she turned her head to look for the brunette, "She is already looking for someone new?" Arizona signed as she ordered herself something to drink. "I didn't think it would be that fast you know?"

"Maybe that's the way she deals with a break up?" Teddy asked as she looked at the woman. "I thought you told me that you were going to tell her?"

"I was… That was my plan…" Arizona said nodding her head. "But then once I saw her walk into the coffee shop… I chickened out."

"I'm sorry sweetie" Teddy said as she rubbed her hand along the woman's arm.

"What are you doing?" Arizona asked as she looked at the hand that was placed on her arm.

"She's watching us" Teddy said with a smirk, "Has this 'I will kill you if you touch her' look on her face." Teddy said with a chuckle. "Might as well have some fun with it right?"

"No!" Arizona said shaking her head before turning to see the woman head towards the bathroom. "I don't like hurting her."

"Then go make it right" Teddy said as she looked at the woman. "It's not too late to tell her why you did what you do you know?"

"But I-" Arizona said before Teddy interrupted her.

"Go." She said sternly, "Or else I'll go and I'll tell her for you" Teddy said seriously.

"Fine" Arizona said as she took a deep breath before downing her drink. "I'll go"

Arizona took another deep breath as she neared the bathroom. Opening the door to the bathroom, Arizona swallowed hard as she looked around for her ex. Sighing and not being able to find her, Arizona leaned against the sink. 'Damn it.' Without warning, Arizona felt a familiar hand wrapped around elbow before she was turned around to face Callie. "Callie…" Arizona whispered before the woman in question silenced her with a kiss.

Callie smiled against the woman's lips, pulling the woman close to her body, before turning them around and heading into one of the bathroom stalls.

"Callie… We…" Arizona began to say before the brunette stood in front of her in her bra and pants. "Oh god" Arizona moaned out as she put her hands on the woman's hips and brought her lips back to the woman's. "Mm"

"I don't want to be broken up" Callie said against the woman's lips. "I don't want to be broken hearted and alone" Callie honestly said in her drunken state.

"Callie…" Arizona said softly as she was pushed against the door of the bathroom stall. "I…"

"Don't" Callie said as she looked into the woman's eyes. "Just once?" Callie asked sadly. "Can I have you once please? And then after that we can go back to being friends? I… I just want to know what it feels like to be with you, you know? To be one of the women to say, 'I was with Arizona Robbins'" Callie said softly as she moved to kiss the woman's lips again. Moving so her body was up against the blondes.

Arizona closed her eyes as she began to let go, wanting to be with the woman just as much as the woman wanted to be with her. "Yes…" Arizona whispered.

"Um…" Callie said as she pulled away from the woman a little. "Is it just me or are you happy to see me?" Callie asked softly as she watched the woman's eyes open quickly and down between her body.


	4. Back Together

_**Alright everybody! Second post of the day! Yippeeeeee! I have gotten nothing but amazing reviews and I can't believe how lucky I am! Thank you guys so much!**_

 _ **DISCLAMIER: These characters are not mine!**_

"Um…" Arizona stuttered as she looked down at the floor. "It's not just you" Arizona swallowed hard, not wanting to meet the woman's gaze.

"So…" Callie said as she tightened her hold on the blonde instantly sobering up. "I'm just making sure I'm understanding this situation… You have a penis?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde in front of her.

"Yeah" Arizona whispered as she kept her gaze on the floor, "Yes I have a penis"

Callie cupped the woman's cheek and pulled her gaze back to her eyes. "There is nothing to be ashamed of" Callie said seriously as she smiled at the woman. "You hear me nothing at all"

"Callie…" Arizona said shaking her head as she tried to move out of the woman's arms, "I am a woman who has a penis. How can I not be ashamed?"

"Because it's not like you planned to be born with a penis" Callie said honestly as she let the woman go, knowing she needed her own space right now. "It's not like you told God, 'hey. I really really really want a penis'" Callie said as she got a chuckle out of the blonde.

"True" Arizona said softly as she gave the woman a small smile. "How are you not freaked out by this. Normally once I tell a woman they run so fast"

"I thought we have been through this" Callie said as she moved forward to wrap her arms around the woman, "I am not a normal person" Callie said with a chuckle as she looked into the woman's eyes. "Plus… It doesn't bother me as much as you might think"

"Really?" Arizona wondered as her eyes began to light up. "You mean that"

"Of course I do" Callie smiled as she moved a piece of the blondes hair out of her face. "Did you forget that I am a bisexual? Penis' don't scare me"

Arizona released a breath, she didn't know she was holding. "You have no idea how much that means to me" Arizona said honestly as she put her hands on the woman's hips.

"Is that why… Is that why you broke up with me?" Callie wondered as she looked at the blonde.

"Yeah" Arizona said honestly as she looked at the woman. "Usually people don't react well to… You know so I… I didn't…"

"Didn't want me to find you disgusting?" Callie asked as she raised her eyebrow. "I have been wondering what the hell that meant all day long. I kept thinking of what you could have meant. That you have a fungus, or that you have an extra toe or something" Callie said with a chuckle "Then I thought maybe she has a third boob, but then I wouldn't think that it would be a bad thing"

"I don't have a third boob" Arizona said with a chuckle. "I just have a five inch penis" Arizona said with a smile as she watched the woman's eyes go wide.

"You have a…" Callie said as she smiled at the woman, "Yeah, I have no problem with my girlfriend having a penis" Callie said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss the woman's lips. "Unless you still want to be broken up?" Callie asked just inches away from the blondes lips.

"Oh just kiss me already" Arizona said with a smile as she pulled the woman towards her body. "You are my girlfriend" she said as she leaned forward and kissed the woman's lips. "Callie… Mm we need to stop" Arizona panted out as she pulled away from the woman.

"Why?" Callie whined out as she stomped her feet, "I want have sex with you" Callie pouted as she looked at the woman. "Please?" Callie pouted with her lip out.

Laughing Arizona leaned forward and kissed the pouting lips. "And you will, just not in this bathroom" Arizona said with a smile. "I don't want our first time to be in a bar bathroom. Okay?" Arizona asked as she cupped the woman's cheek.

"Alright" Callie said with a smile. "Can we go home then?"

 **ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACCACACACACACACACACAACACCACA**

Callie moaned out as her back was pushed up against a wall. "God your strong" Callie panted as she put her hands on the blondes biceps.

"Thank you" Arizona said as she smiled at the woman.

"Can I… Can I ask you some questions before we… You know… Have sex?" Callie asked nervously as she watched the blondes face fall. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you have a penis I promise, I just… I… I guess I just want to know some things before we do this you know?"

"Okay" Arizona smiled as she looked at the woman in front of her. "Want to talk on the couch then?"

"Sure" Callie said nodding her head as the two of them move to the couch.

"So what is is that you want to know?" Arizona asked as she began to play with her hands nervously.

"Are you… Well… I don't know how to put this… But do we… Do we need to wear condoms when having sex?" Callie swallowed hard as she looked over at the woman.

"Yes… We do" Arizona nodded as she looked at the woman. "Like a man I have sperm, so unless your looking for a blonde haired, brown eyes little ones running around, we need to use condoms"

"Okay…" Callie said nodding her head. "Do you have any condoms around?" Callie asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"I think Teddy does" Arizona said honestly as she looked at the woman, "And if she doesn't I don't mind running to the store to buy some"

"So you… You have never… Bought condoms before?" Callie wondered as she took the woman's hands in her own. "You don't need to be nervous, these are standard questions I ask all my sexual partners"

"I have never bought condoms before, no" Arizona said as she moved her hand so she could lace her fingers with the woman. "I've never… I've never had sex before."

"So I guess my next question is no, but do you had any sexual transmitted diseases?" Callie said with a smile.

"No, do you?" Arizona asked as she looked at the woman.

"I don't" Callie said as she moved forward and kissed the woman's cheek, "How about we start slow okay?" Callie said softly, "You know round first base then walk the rest of the bases?"

"What does first base mean?" Arizona asked shyly, "I've never really understood what all that means."


	5. Going Around the Bases pt1

**_Alright guys so this is a little more sexy than the previous chapters. So this chapter is definitely rated M. I just want to warn you, I am not the best sexy writer in the world. I have never had sex myself and I am a woman, so some parts when it comes to the sex it might be unrealistic but I promise to make it as realistic as I can!_**

 ** _Disclamier: these characters are not my own._**

"What do you mean that you don't understand what first base means?" Callie asked as she smiled as she slowly moved the woman so she was laying down on the couch.

"It means I don't quite understand the concept. Would you please help me understand what first base and all the bases mean?" Arizona asked as she smirked up at the woman.

Callie smiled as she looked down at the woman, "Alright, What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't teach you how the bases go?" Callie said with a smile as she kissed the woman's cheek. "First base is generally used to describe kissing someone" Callie said as she kissed the woman's lips, "Like this" Callie said as she kissed the woman's lips hard. Running her tongue along the blonde's bottom lip, silently asking her for entrance. Once the entrance was granted the woman's tongue went into the blonde's mouth. Moaning as her tongue touched her girlfriends tongue.

The kissing lasted for about ten minutes, before Arizona pulled back panting. "So that's what the kids mean by first base. I like it" Arizona said with a smirk. "What about second base?"

"Well…" Callie smirked as she kissed down the woman's neck towards her chest. "Is it alright if I talk off your shirt for this demonstration?" Callie asked as she smiled at the blonde.

"Hmm" Arizona thought over the question. "Only if I can take your shirt off too" Arizona said with a smirk.

"Fine with me" Callie said as she ran her fingers down to the woman's stomach, grabbing a hold of the woman's shirt before slowly lifting it up and over the woman's head. Smiling Callie's hands began to wonder the new skin that has been revealed to her. "God you are stunning" Callie said honestly as she moved her fingers up the sides of the blonde before pulling back. "Your turn" Callie said holding her arms up.

Arizona grinned as she took the bottom of the woman's shirt before quickly discarding it onto the floor. Running her own fingers across Callie's chest. "So this second base? Does It involve us needing our bras or an I able to remove yours?" Arizona asked with a smirk as she looked up at the woman.

"We don't need them" Callie smiled as she moved forward and pushed their bra covered breasts against each other."Second base is the touch of the chest, breasts, nipples" Callie whispered into the woman's ear as her hands continued to run up and down her body.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Arizona asked as she raised her eyebrow and skillfully undid the woman's bra. "I think I'm going to start with the nipples" Arizona said with a smirk as she moved her hands down so that her fingers could circle the woman's breasts. Taking Callie's nipple into her thumb and index finger before lightly pinching it. Getting a small 'oh' from the woman on top of her.

"If you're going to start with the nipples then I'm going to start with just touching your breast- oh god." Callie moaned out as the blonde gave her nipple a light tug. Moving her hands towards the blonde's breasts, Callie took a second to look down at the blonde. Watching as her concentration on what she was doing paused the second both of Callie's hands were placed on her breasts.

"Calliope" Arizona moaned as the brunette began to knead the woman's bra covered breasts. "Take… Mm take my bra off" she moaned out as she looked up at the woman, her activities she was doing to Callie put on hold as Callie lifted her body off the couch and took off her bra.

"Better?" Callie asked with a smile as she moved her hands back to the woman's breasts, continuing to knead them, watching as the blonde's eyes flutter closed. "You like that?" Callie questioned, and in return she got a nod from the blonde.

"Calliope" Arizona moaned out as she moved her hands into the brunettes hair.

Callie smiled as she removed on her hands, smirking as she got a groan of protest. "Hold on" Callie said as she readjusted herself on the couch before kissing the woman's nipple in front of her, getting a loud groan back.

"God Calliope" Arizona moaned as she closed her eyes, pushing her chest towards the woman's mouth.

"I didn't know I was a god" Callie said with a smirk before latching her mouth onto the blonde's breast while her other hand continued to play with the woman's nipple.

"Mm yes" Arizona moaned as she held the woman's head in place, not allowing her to move her mouth away from her chest, feeling as Callie's tongue began to circle her nipple. "Feels so good" Arizona groaned out as she opened her eyes and looked down, groaning at the look the brunette was giving her. "I think I'm ready for third base" Arizona moaned out as she bite her lip at the thought. "Can we move to third base?" She practically begged.

Callie pulled back from the woman's breast so that she would look into the blonde's blue eyes. "Are you sure?" Callie asked as she put her hands on the woman's hips, wanting to make sure the woman was comfortable.

"Yes" Arizona said nodding her head, "I am sure, please can we go to third and then score a homerun?" Arizona asked as she looked at the woman. "I've never wanted to score a homerun so bad in my life" Arizona honestly said as she pulled the woman down to her lips.

Callie moaned against the woman's lips, moving her body slightly so that her leg was running against her girlfriend shaft. "Wait a minute" Callie said suddenly as she pulled back to look at the blonde. "You told me that you don't understand the bases thing, how do you know what a homerun is?" Callie questioned as she looked at the woman who was biting her lip.

"I may have told a little fib" Arizona said with a smirk as she ran her hands along the woman's naked back, "Are you mad at me?" Arizona asked with an innocent look on her face.

"No" Callie shook her head as she moved her hands down to the woman's pants. "I guess it's time to steal third" Callie smirked as she undid the woman's pant button and unzipped them.


	6. Going Around the Bases pt2

**_Hello my lovelies! Here is another chapter for my story! I'm so excited to see your guy's reviews :p. This is my 6th chapter in 3 days, and I'm still amazed at myself that I haven't given up! I know that like four of the chapters are like in one day but I figured the I would rather post little chapters that are at least over 1000 words long instead of doing really long chapters and only post every 3 or so days. I hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters!_**

"Wait, wait, wait" Arizona said as she put her hands over the woman's and stopped them from moving. "What if… What if you don't like what you see after we… After we round third?" Arizona asked nervously as she looked into the woman's eyes,"What if it's not what you expected and you think it's ugly?" Arizona asked quickly as her eyes widened, "What if I'm not-" Arizona began to say before getting interrupted by Callie's lips on hers. "Mm"

"Stop with the what if's" Callie smiled as she pulled away and looked at the blonde. "There is no way I wouldn't like what's under your pants" Callie said seriously as moved her hand under the woman's pants. "Want to know why?" Callie asked as she leaned down and whispered softly into the blonde's ear. "I felt your erection while I was admiring your breasts" Callie whispered with a smile, "I know you have a penis, and honestly, it turns me on so much" Callie said honestly as she cupped the penis through the woman's underwear smirking as she heard Arizona's moan in pleasure. "Want to know why it turns me on?" Callie asked as she took the blonde's earlobe into her mouth, sucking on it softly as she waited for the woman's nod. "Because it means the sex with you is going to be amazing" Callie said as she pulled back and kissed the woman's lips.

"How do you… How do you know that?" Arizona asked as she tried to keep her voice even. "How do you know that it's going to be amazing? It's my… I've never… Not even…"

"Because I just know" Callie said with a smile as she kissed the woman's cheek. "Just because you never had sex before doesn't mean you won't be amazing." Callie said honestly as she moved her hand that was inside the woman's pants back to the woman's hip. "And it's okay to ask for help you know, I don't mind helping"

"I just… What if I? What if I cum too early and can't pleasure you? I hear that, that happens a lot" Arizona asked shyly as she looked a that woman. "Or if I don't know what to do with it?"

"First of all, this right here" Callie said as she moved her hand under the woman's underwear and took a hold of the woman's penis. "Is not an it." Callie said seriously as she looked at the woman. "People usually like to give their penis' names. But this is a penis" Callie smiled as she looked at the woman. "And all you really have to do is stick it inside my vagina." Callie smirked as she watched the blonde close her eyes at her words. "We don't need to be fancy and do everything in one day. We can take it slow and start from the beginning and as you get more comfortable with it, then we can try different things" Callie said as she began to move her hand up and down the woman's shaft slowly. "How does that sound"

"I can't… Really think with you doing that" Arizona moaned out as she put her hands over her head.

"Want me to stop?" Callie asked as she looked at the blonde, her eyes closed shut, her back a little arched off the couch, her hands clasped together over her head, dangling off the edge of the couch. The blonde's mouth parted slightly as moans would filter out of it every so often.

"No!" Arizona said all too quickly. "You stop and you're dead you hear me?" Arizona asked as she bite her lip as Callie began to put a little more pressure into the motions.

"Permission to take off your pants and underwear?" Callie asked as she kissed the woman's cheek.

"Yes!" Arizona moaned out as she opened her eyes and looked at the woman. "Take off my pants"

"Okay" Callie said as she kissed up the woman's cheek to her mouth. Knowing the blonde needed a distraction as she pulled down the woman's pants the most it could go in the position she was in before doing the same with the blonde's underwear. Pulling back, Callie looked into the woman's eyes. "You are beautiful, never forget that" Callie said as she kissed the woman's lips again.

Arizona moaned out as she moved her hands around the woman's body so that she could cup the brunettes ass, pushing her into her body, allowing the woman to feel her erection fully.

"Arizona" Callie moaned out as she pulled back and looked into the blonde's eyes. "You are so big" Callie moaned out as she moved her hands so that they were on the woman's lips.

"How am I doing?" Arizona asked as she swallowed hard, not knowing if she wanted the answer.

Instead of answering, Callie took of Arizona's hands into her own before directing it down her stomach and into her pants. "You feel for yourself" Callie whispered into the woman's ear. Moving her hand out of her pants and leaving the blonde's in.

"You're-you're so wet" Arizona moaned out as she moved her fingers inside the woman's core, loving the small moans she got from the woman. "Did I do all this?" Arizona wondered as she moved her thumb to the woman's clit, rubbing it in slow circles.

"Yes!" Callie all but yelled as she put her forehead against the woman's shoulder. "Yes you made me that wet. The thought of you fucking me turns me on so much!" Callie honestly said.

Without warning, Arizona flipped them over. Callie laying on the couch, and herself one top. "Then that's exactly what you're going to get" Arizona said with a smile as she quickly discarded the woman of her clothes. Moving forward, Arizona reach over Callie's head and grabbed her purse. "Please please please" Arizona chanted as she grabbed her wallet, "Yes!" She said with a smile as she grabbed the condom and took it out before throwing her wallet into her purse and putting it away. "I um…" Arizona said softly as she looked at the woman shyly as she ripped open the package and took the item out, before putting it onto her penis."You ready?" Arizona asked as she cupped her penis in her hand before running the tip of it against the woman's opening.

"God yes I am" Callie moaned out as she put her hands on the blonde's hips. "Fuck me ple- oh Fuck!"


	7. Homerun

**_Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it has been forever since I updated but I have a lot going on this weekend. I have 3 chapter tests to do, then I have like 12 homework assignments that are due next Saturday. So don't know if I'll be able to keep up with the two chapters post each day. I'll try to do one at least but if not I'm sorry!_**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: These characters are not mine_**

"Did I-" Arizona swallowed hard as she looked down at the brunette, "Did I hurt you?" She asked as she stilled herself inside the woman's core. "You want me to stop?"

"No!" Callie all but yelled as she looked at the the woman. "Don't you dare stop now" Callie said with a smile.

"Okay" Arizona said as she began to move in and out of the woman below her. "How am I doing?" Arizona wondered as she watched the woman's face as she pushed in and pulled out of her.

"So good!" Callie moaned out as she arched her back into the woman. "Oh yes! Right there!" Callie closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling. "So… Close"

"Me too" Arizona said as she picked up her pace, "Can we- can we cum together?" Arizona panted out as she moved her hand down the woman's body and rubbed her clit.

"Yes! I'm going to… Babe I'm going to cum!" Callie moaned out.

"Look at me" Arizona said as she bite her lip. "Look at me while you cum" Arizona moaned out as the woman below her opened her eyes, and looking her in the eye before cumming undone, Arizona's orgasm falling right behind her.

"Oh god" Callie moaned out as she looked up at the woman with a smile. "That was… That was amazing" Callie said as she closed her eyes for a second, opening them up and giving the blonde a tired smile.

"You think so?" Arizona asked as she cupped the woman's cheek, "You're not just saying that?" Arizona asked insecure about it all.

"I'm not just saying that babe" Callie said as she leaned up and kissed the woman's lips. "I don't want to stoke your ego or anything but I think that was the best orgasm I have ever had."

"Can I… Can I ask why you think so?" Arizona wondered as she tilted her head. "Do you think it was because of my penis?"

"No" Callie said shaking her head. "I mean I orgasmed because if it but it's not the whole reason I felt like this was the best" Callie said honestly. "I just… I feel like being with a woman is different than being with a man in general. Women are more understanding of certain things, more tender, more loving. While men are more rough and impersonal." Callie smiled up at the blonde. "If you were a man and we were about to have sex, it wouldn't have been as… Passionate as tonight was"

"So me having a penis, isn't what turned you on? It was me being a woman that did?" Arizona questioned as she slowly pulled out of the woman.

"There is always going to be a part of me that loves penis'" Callie said honestly as she looked at the woman. "I'm not going to hide that from you. I am a bisexual. I have really only been with two women in my life. My ex- girlfriend Erica and yourself. So for most of my life I was pleasures by a man and his penis." Callie said with a smile, "So yes a part of me being turned on was because of your penis. But even if you didn't have on, I would have still felt like it was the best sex ever" Callie said with a smile.

"Oh now you're just kissing my ass" Arizona said with a smirk as she rolled the condom off her shaft and walked into the kitchen to wrap it up in a towel before throwing it away in the trash can.

"I mean if you want me to kiss your ass I will" Callie said with a smirk as she watched the woman walk back out, her eyes dropping to the woman's crotch. Biting her lip, Callie grabbed the woman's hand before pulling her towards her body. "A part I'm honestly going to miss, would have to be that I can't give you back to back orgasms." Callie said with a pout.

Arizona chuckled as she sat in the woman's lap. "Do you know how rare it is for person with a penis to be able to orgasm back to back?" Arizona asked raising her eyebrow. "It's possible. The amount of time between orgasms differs per person. Some can have to wait five minutes, some might have to wait thirty minutes and some even might have to wait more than twenty-four hours depending on the age of the person." Arizona nodded her head as she said the information. "But you can't get that confused with an erection" Arizona seriously said, "They are both different things."

"Oh yeah?" Callie asked asked with a smirk. "Someone seems to have done her research on the subject" she said as she kissed the woman's cheek. "So that means, you can still have an erection but just not be able to cum yet?" Callie asked as she moved her hand towards the woman's thigh. "Kind of like a teaser?"

"In a way" Arizona said as she moved her hand to stop the woman. "What are you doing?" Arizona asked as she looked at the brunette.

"Wondering what your refractory period is" Callie said with a smirk as she kissed the woman behind the ear, chuckling as the woman moaned and shivered. "Seems I found your sweet spot"

"I would think because of my age, that it would be around twenty to thirty minutes" Arizona said as she looked over at the woman, "Just because I can't cum multiple times doesn't mean you can't" Arizona said with a smirk before standing up. "Come on, It's time for me to get to third base with you" Arizona said taking the woman's hands and walking towards her bedroom.

 **ACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACACA**

Arizona woke up the next morning, alone in her bed. Confused Arizona sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room. Looking to her left, she noticed that the bathroom light wasn't on, leaving her to the conclusion that Callie wasn'tin the bathroom. Signing Arizona stood up, covering her chest with the sheets before walking over the restroom, quickly using it before grabbing her pjs and walking out to the kitchen where she had heard what she thought was her roommate making breakfast.

"No. No. No." Callie said as she watched the blonde walk towards her. "You aren't supposed to be awake yet" Callie pouted as she looked at the woman.

"Calle?" Arizona said as she looked at the woman. "I thought… I woke up in bed… And I thought…" Arizona closed her eyes as for a moment. "I thought you left"

"Hey" Callie whispered as she rounded the counter putting her hands on the woman's hips, pulling her to her body. "I would never just leave like that." Callie said as she lifted up the woman's head so she could look into the woman's eyes. "I wanted to make you breakfast so we can have it in bed together" Callie said honestly as she kissed the blonde's check. "I had to much fun last night to just leave without saying something"

"You promise?" Arizona asked a little insecure.

"I promise" Callie said as she gave the woman a kiss on the lips. "Morning" Callie said against the lips she was going to love.

"Morning" Arizona said as she wrapped her arms around the woman's neck. "What are you making me?"

"Pancakes" Callie said as she turned to the stove. "It's really the only thing I can make. Besides grilled cheese and Mac and cheese."

"Are you putting chocolate chips in them?" Arizona asked with a smile, "Because that would be the best way to my heart you know?"

"As a matter of fact I am" Callie said as she pulled the woman to her body. "I like them that way too" Callie smiled as she pulled back a little so she can make the pancakes. "What are your plans for the rest of the day?" Callie asked as she looked over her shoulder at the woman.

"Hmm well I don't have work today" the blonde said as she sat down on the bar stool. "And I don't really have any plans." Arizona smiled as she looked at the woman.

"Because I just made plans for us!" Callie said with a smirk as she looked at the woman. "And I'm not going to tell you what"


End file.
